


Alternate Memory

by Ellyana



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post Together Forever
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellyana/pseuds/Ellyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Séquelle de la fin Together, Forever. POV Garry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Memory

### 

# Alternate Memory

"Il m'aime…"

"Il ne m'aime pas…"

Du bourdonnement incessant qui résonnait sans cesse, il lui semblait percevoir des paroles.

"Il m'aime…"

"Il ne m'aime pas…"

Les mots devenaient de plus en plus audibles. Mais le sens lui échappait encore.

"Il m'aime…"

"Il ne m'aime pas…"

"IL M'AIME !"

Garry sursauta. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, ses paupières étaient tellement lourdes. Sa vision floue s'éclaircissait peu à peu. Il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours dans le couloir, tapissés de dessins grossiers. Le silence régnait, la voix avait disparue. Il y avait dans la pièce une atmosphère étouffante, lui donnant envie de suffoquer. En face de lui était dessiné un visage moqueur, qui semblait le fixer. Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là.

"….IB !"

Il tourna violemment la tête, mais le couloir, mortellement vide lui fit face. Il se leva et quitta rapidement la pièce, une peur lui tenaillant le ventre. Une fois sortie, il monta un escalier, écrasant des pétales bleues, fanées depuis longtemps, sans les remarquer. La tige, tristement terne, gisait au loin.

Garry trouva rapidement la sortie, désormais déverrouillée. L'entrée du musée était sombre, avec ses fenêtres embrumées, empêchant de voir l'extérieur. Il avança jusqu'à arriver au tableau "Fabricated World". Il représentait l'autre côté, l'autre monde, la réalité. Ainsi, tout avait débuté ici. A cause de ce dessin démoniaque. Il s'était retrouvé seul, dans cet endroit cauchemardesque, puis il avait rencontré Ib. Ensemble, ils avaient tenté de sortir d'ici, d'échapper aux monstres qui prenaient vie. Mais Mary les avaient trompés. Elle aussi faisait partie de ces créatures. Et quand ils approchaient de la fin, elle avait volé la rose de Ib. Sa vie. Il avait alors sacrifié la sienne, pour que la jeune fille puisse continuer. Il pensait être mort à ce moment là. Pourtant, maintenant, la douleur était partie. Est-ce que Ib s'en était sortie ? Garry sortit de la pièce. Il revint sur ses pas quand une peinture attira son regard. Une qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

"Alternate Memory"

La peinture représentait Ib, tenant la main à Mary, ses parents à leurs côtés. Que faisait Mary sur ce tableau . Tout était de sa faute. Il lu alors la description.

"Tout est oublié, tout est changé. Une place pour une autre. Une vie perdue. Une vie gagnée. Une famille unie."

Tout à coup, le visage de Mary changea et elle fixa Garry avec un sourire démoniaque. Elle fit alors tomber un briquet, qui disparu rapidement de la peinture. Puis elle détourna les yeux, serrant la main de Ib.

Le sang de Garry se glaça. Il recula et trébucha. Non, non. Ce n'était pas possible. "Une vie perdue. Une vie gagnée." Il était mort et Mary était sortie. Elle avait prit sa place dans la réalité, l'enfermant à jamais dans ce monde horrifique. "Tout est oublié". Pourquoi s'être sacrifié ? Ib était sortie, mais elle semblait l'avoir oublié considérant maintenant la blonde comme faisant partit de sa famille. En s'enfuyant, elle était devenu humaine et avait modifié leurs histoires.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il était seul. Il s'adossa contre un mur, le regard vide. Sa poche lui semblait plus lourde, il mit la main à l'intérieur et en sortit une nouvelle rose, d'un bleu éclatant. Mais à quoi bon ? Il n'y avait plus personne.

Il resta là, sans bouger. Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures, puis les jours. Le temps s'écoulait sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, perdant peu à peu l'esprit. Puis il commença à entendre des rires. Ceux-ci se rapprochaient petit à petit. Il leva alors la tête, intrigué. Des poupées jouaient non loin de lui. Cela semblait intéressant, peut-être voudraient-elles s'amuser avec lui ? Il les appela. Les jouets s'arrêtèrent, le fixant. Puis elles s'approchèrent en rigolant, contentes d'avoir trouver un nouvel ami. Les dames dans les tableaux souriaient, froidement, le regard tourné vers eux.

Les rires retentissaient dans toute la galerie. Et les poupées s'esclaffèrent encore plus, regardant la rose bleue, que Garry tenait fermement. Rose qui était en plastique.

**FIN**


End file.
